lands_of_valourfandomcom-20200215-history
Religions of Pallara
The Three Dominant Religions of Pallara Paravonism - 'This religion is commonly followed by Elves, and is believing in four Gods - The God of the Flames, the God of the Tides, the Goddess of the Winds and the God of the Earth. This means the Gods' abilites are based around the elements. *'Raynor -''' The God of the Flames is commonly associated by people of other religions with hatred, war and destruction due to the destructive capabilites of fire, but Raynor is infact a God of trickery and deception. This is represented when he is depicted by the unpredictable movements of the fire's tongues. *'Taurin - '''The God of the Tides is a wise god, and is controller of the waves, the crops and the sea-life. He is known to be the second oldest god of Paravonist, and is also the second Wisest. Both of these qualities are just behind that of Corbus, God of Earth. *'Jacen -''' The Goddess of the Winds is representative of grace, and calmness. She is known for her cool breeze during the spring, but is also known for her ability to have full control over Raynor and Taurin and her short temper. With her fierce winds, she can quench the flames of Raynor and distrupt the tides of Taurin, making her the most powerful of all the gods in Paravonism. *'''Corbus - '''The God of Earth is unchanging and all knowing. He listens to everything every man or woman says, and has been around since the dawn of time. He is often quoted in philosophical books of Paravonist Monks - more so than any of the other Gods. To those who do not study him to the massive extent of a Monk, he is a complete mystery. '''Graemism - '''The religion of Graemism is based around the duties of the common to the highborn man or woman. It is the most commonly worshipped religion amongst leaders and soldiers of the Baronies. It consists of four gods, which represents the duties of every man like so: *Protection: Orderic - The God of Protection is often prayed to by soldiers who are preparing for battle, as he brings them hope that they will be protected while reminding them of their duty to protect their country. Orderic is known to be an honourable God and has never broken a promise to another God or Mortal. *Leadership: ''Theudin - '''The God of Leadership is a motivating and dedicated God. He is commonly mentioned and quoted in the greatest of speeches, and is said to bless every fight lead by a Graemist follower. *Honesty: ''Ilkar - '''The God of Honesty, dispite how the name might suggest, is not always honest. He is actually prayed to by people who want to have Ilkar's wisdom on whether or not to be honest in what they say in a certain situation. Ilkar is the God of Honesty, but is wise enough to know that sometimes a lie is for the greater good. *Country: ''Elgar - '''The Goddess of the Country is a very influential figure in Graemism. She is regarded by many as a symbol of Pallara, to remind them that their Country is always the thing they are to fight for. '''Druidism - '''The religion of Druidism is commonly followed by commoners, farmers and warriors of the Nord. It is the belief in one God - Lothar (or Leuthere to worshippers of Old Druidism). Lothar is said to control all ways of nature and is Omnipresent, existing in all natural things, but the existance of manmade structures is known to repel Lothar, and he will cower away. He is represented as an eye surrounded by crops, which encircle and grow on it, representing that he ''"Watches All. Provides All. Is All." - The Leutherian Codex. Note: The Colleges of Technology has no God.